It is desirable to combine radiation therapy with repetitive real-time imaging using a magnetic resonance imaging system (MM) in order to better locate and treat therapy targets while sparing nearby healthy tissue. While Mills and radiation treatment systems such as linear accelerators (linacs) have operated separately from one another for quite some time, combining the two technologies presents many significant technological challenges. Such challenges include the magnetic fields and eddy currents generated in ferromagnetic and conductive radiotherapy equipment through the MRI's main magnet and gradient coils, both of which can destroy an MRI's ability to provide quality images. In addition, an MRI's main magnetic field can interfere with many of the components of a linear accelerator, and the high-power radiofrequency (RF) generated by linac components can likewise destroy the imaging capabilities of the MRI.